


What Q keeps in his hair.

by rosiemadder



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiemadder/pseuds/rosiemadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird Q/James/elf thing that sort of happened.   We all know that Q has to keep things in his hair, so why not magical creatures?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Q keeps in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for the poorly written crack, but I can't help myself. This was written a bit ago, but with the lack of sleep over the holiday season, I figured why not post it? There must be many of you out there that are still suffering from sleep deprivation, or hangovers, or are still drunk from New Years, so this might actually make sense to some of you. If not I apologize in advance. . . so without further adeu I give you Q and the Elves in his hair:

Q looks up as his best customer enters his shop.  
"Back again, Mr Bond? What it is this time?"  
"I'm not sure, the laptop just died again, its very odd, seems to happen all the time, perhaps I should just buy a new one?"  
"Not at all, just leave it and I'll have a look at it, come back in the morning and I"ll have it ready for you" Q looks up and notices that Mr Bond, James, seems to be smiling at him, is that a smirk? He shakes his head and laughs at himself, such a crush on such a debonair man, it is sure to go no where, he really needed to get out more, he needed to learn to talk about more then just the tech that littered his little tech shop. 

Much later, after Bond had left, Q quickly fixed the laptop, just a glitch in the command lines, he thought he had caught that last time. He felt himself getting weary, and with visions of new inventions running through his head he nodded off to sleep.

At the stroke of midnight, a strange shimmer began to glow around Q's hair, and a group of very small elves climbed out of their hiding spaces in amoungst the mess that is Q's bedhead. They shook their heads at poor lovestruck Q, and once again went to sabotage Bond's laptop so that he would be sure to come back to the shop. This time they left a text message that would pop up on the laptop inviting Bond for a meal with Q for the following evening. They then cooked a meal and stuck it in the fridge. In the morning Q would wake up and think he had once again cooked in his sleep. He often seemed to make food, or even inventions while he was sleeping. It was terribly vexing, but it did help pay his rent, the inventions anyway. 

Q would also later that night open his door for a very dashing Bond, who would invite himself in for dinner, which Q conveniently just had to reheat. The tiny elves would come out at midnight and smile to see Q curled up around Bond on the couch.


End file.
